Universal Last Stand
by Electivecross02
Summary: It's time for one of my biggest team ups ever! Steven has created a son named Zongara that has turned on him to destroy the planet and the universe with the aid of Darkseid, Thanos, and Amon. Steven has to gather all of his allies and team up with the entire resistance in order to combat that enemy. (Apologies if the story is short. Odds are it will be 2-4 chapters long).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven was in the base of the resistance with his allies, conversing with the heroes.

Garnet: Let's say, just for arguement's sake, that I believe a single word of your story. How'd you survive the explosion?

Steven: By the skin of our teeth.

When the facility exploded, Steven and Shockwave sealed themselves, Mabel and Ferb in a single protective energy bubble.

Steven: We soon learned of my son's intentions thriugh a mental connection I have with him. He doesn't intend to succeed my rule of this planet. He simply wishes to destroy the planet, and the entire surrounding cosmos.

Kaos: And aren't you supposed to not let that happen?

Pearl: What're you saying?

Steven: I need your help.

Amethyst: You've got a lot of nerve coming to us for help. After all those years of trying to kill us, you expect us to just jump at the offer to help you?

Mabel: Zongara is coming to destroy the planet. We all live on the planet.

Steven: What's the point of ruling a planet if it's not there?

Master Chief: I trust him.

Anakin: I as well. I mean, as powerful as he is, he'd only come to us if it was absolutely necessary.

Isaac: Oh, come on! It's that guy! Why would we trust him?

Steven: Just to be clear, I'm not here to help you. You're here to help me. Once this is over, back to business as usual.

Garnet: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Marcus: We're gonna need every body we can throw at this.

Goku: Where would Zongara go first?

Steven: There are three beings he mentioned before leaving my psychic range. Thanos, Darkseid, and Amon.

The Protoss soldiers shuddered at the name, Amon.

Goku: Who's Amon?

Protoss soldier: A fallen Xel'Naga. The Xel'Naga were the ancient beings who created the Protoss and the Zerg. Amon was consumed by evil and sought after darkness over the galaxy. If Zongara tries to take that power this world may be no more.

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Star-Lord, Groot, Thor, Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hulk soon walked in.

Batman: Darkseid is a warlord from a world called Apokolips.

Martain Manhunter: A powerful adversary, powerful enough to almost defeat Superman. Perhaps Zongara requires his forces in order to assist in destroying this planet.

Thor: As for Thanos...

Star-Lord: He's a Titan, with the power of gems called Infinity Stones.

Groot: I am Groot.

Ferb: We know where he's going. Should we go after him?

Steven: No. We stay here, and wait for his attack.

Isaac: We're not taking orders from you!

Mabel: I would like to recall that his leadership beat you guys, so I suggest we listen to the real genius here.

Sonic: Not our fault you decided to create a destroyer.

Dom: Can we just shut this up? We cant be turning like this when the whole damn planet is at stake!

GLaDOS: I do calculate that only working together can we defeat Zongara.

Metal Sonic: GLaDOS' calculations are to be 100% correct. I calculate that by forming a defense here, we will have a better chance at stopping Zongara.

Kevin: So it's agreed.

Kaos: Good and evil putting aside their differences for the greater good of the known universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zongara was flying through space, with an army of para-demons behind him, with Darkseid, Amon and Thanos close behind in their own respective ships. They telepathically communicated with Zongara.

Darkseid: So, Zongara. What is your plan?

Zongara: Your drills. They'll tap into the heat at the Earth's core, creating a fiery death to the planet's population.

Thanos: Then, I will destroy the planet.

Amon: Their light will be expended.

Multiple portals began to open and the forces pushed through them.

On Earth, the defenses were ready to hold off the invaders in the base.

GLaDOS: Detecting multiple hyper-spatial incursions.

Master Chief: Boom tubes.

Steven: Yeah. Ultra dimensional portals.

Garnet: All forces, prepare for emergency teleport.

Steven: GLaDOS. Stay here and monitor everything.

GLaDOS: As you command.

Steven: Search through the telemetry of the attack groups. Find the best protected mothership. That's where Zongara and his allies will be.

Garnet: That's where we'll go.

GLaDOS: New York.

They began to split into multiple groups to teleport all over the planet, and mount a final defense. There were 12 groups.

Group 1 consisted of the Gems, Steven and Mabel. They teleported to New York.

Group 2 consisted of Dipper, Arbiter, and Groot. They teleported to Paris.

Group 3 consisted of Isaac, Ferb, and Master Chief. They teleported to Tokyo.

Group 4 consisted of The Didact, the COG soldiers, and Darth Maul. They teleported to Rome.

Group 5 consisted of Ben 10, Gwen, Kevin, and Kaos. They teleported to Washington D.C.

Group 6 consisted of Aggregor, Sonic, and Shadow. They teleported to London.

Group 7 consisted of Metal Sonic, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet. They teleported to Cairo.

Group 8 consisted of Thor, Martain Manhunter, Iron Man, Star Lord, and Megatron. They teleported to Venice.

Group 9 consisted of Batman, Black Widow, Hulk, Flash, and Starscream. They teleported to Australia.

Group 10 consisted of Alucard, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Queen Myrahh. They teleported to Moscow, Russia.

Group 11 consisted of Goku, Emmet, WyldStyle, Benny, and Kerrigan. They teleported to the Great Wall of China.

Group 12 consisted of Metalbeard, Vitruvius, and Lord Business. They teleported to an unknown mountain range.

Steven: There is still one more boom tube that we need to cover. And we have precisely what we need. I had that Bewilderbeast encase itself in ice to preserve itself. I can call upon it to awaken it.

Garnet: And we have Godzilla. Send them to Athens.

Deep in the ocean, a massive ice block began to glow, before bursting apart, and the Bewilderbeast burst from the ice. It was massive, and Godzilla swam right next to it. They both burst from the water, letting out massive roars to signify their presence. They stomped out to Athens, their targeted defense area.

All over the planet, the portals began to pump out millions of Darkseid's forces, known as parademons, flying creatures with laser lances and other weapons, accompanied by massive ships and other escorts. The groups began to flash into their respective points of conflict.

WASHINGTON D.C.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Kaos arrived.

Ben: Let's take them down.

Kevin absorbed the metal from the flag pole to armor himself up. Ben slammed the button on his Ultimatrix, transforming into a small white alien with a green mouth and headphones attached to a technical pack on his back.

Ben: Echo Echo!

Gwen flared up the mana in her hands. Kaos flared up energy in his hands as the elements surrounded him. The parademons started their attack. Echo Echo began to split into multiple forms of himself until there were hundreds.

Duplicates: Wall. of. Sound!

All the duplicates began to unleash high frequency sonic waves upon the parademons. They all grasped their heads in pain at the soundwaves. The rest used the time to attack. Kaos began to unleash different elemental attacks. He fired a blast of water and froze it on a group of parademons. He created a wind tornado that crashed them together. He unleashed fiery blasts from his hands to burn away the parademons. Gwen threw mana energy shots at them, quickly and with precision. Kevin slammed, punched and kicked them with his metal armor.

Kaos: Bring it on freaks! I am Kaos!

Kevin: Put a sock in it, little man!

Gwen: Kevin! Keep focused.

One of the parademons brought out a device that electrocuted the Echo Echo duplicates. One of them hit the device on the chest, and four prongs spread from the device. It began to morph Echo Echo's body as the other duplicates disappeared. His body turned robotic and dark blue with a non-moving mouth, and discs on the arms, legs, and torso.

Ben: Ultimate Echo Echo!

The discs on his body floated up and launched at the demons, unleashing sonic pulses that knocked them out.

Ben: Keep them back!

PARIS

Dipper, the Arbiter and Groot flashed near the Eiffel tower. Dipper shifted into his predator form and started blasting the parademons out of the air. Some began to land near the Arbiter, and he clashed with all of them at once. Impaling and slicing and cutting them to pieces. Groot grew to massive size to fight parademons on the Eieffel tower. He slammed his massive arm to sweep them all up.

Groot: I am Groot!

Arbiter: Am I expected to be assisted by a human?

10 parademons surrounded Dipper, and he pulled out his spear, knocking them back and stabbing them in a series of spins and slashes.

Dipper: Not bad for a human, right?

NEW YORK

Steven, Mabel, and the Gems flashed onto the streets of New York, approached by more parademons.

Steven: Back off!

He fired his gun to blow apart a group of them. He and Mabel charged into them. Mabel stabbed one with her tail and headbit it, spraying a vat of acid at them. Steven swung his chain whip on them crushing them.

Amethyst: Let's do it!

The Gems drew their weapons and attacked.

Steven: Is there a specific plan here?

Garnet: Take out the small fry until we attract the big fish's attention.

Mabel: With everything going on, I'll bet he never notices us.

A light shined from the mothership, and Zongara floated out with his three allies.

Garnet: You're on.

Zongara landed on the ground.

Zongara: I hope you appreciate, father, that everything that happens from this point, is on your head. The skies will rain fire. The oceans will boil. The streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, when your last pitiful hope is extinguished, shall I end your life. Let's go.

ATHENS

Godzilla and the Bewilderbeast were using their breaths to freeze and blast the parademons out of the sky and off the ground. Godzilla smacked a ship out of the air with his tail and the Bewilderbeast stabbed one with it's tusks.

CAIRO

The autobots and Metal Sonic arrived to fight off more of the parademons. Optimus used his ion cannon to shoot the ships out of the air. Bumblebee did the same with his sting gun. Ratchet did the same with his machine gun.

Metal Sonic: Data copied.

Metal Sonic grew to the autobot's size and had their weapons in both of his hands. He started mimicking the autobot attack patterns, shooting them out of the air and knocking them off the ground.

Optimus: Autobots! Focus fire on those ships!

MOSCOW

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Queen Myrahh and Alucard had arrived. The Jedi drew their light sabers. Anakin and Obi-Wan drew their single bladed blue lightsabers. Alucard drew his Casul and started firing on the parademons, shredding them apart. The demons used their lances to shoot lasers that the lightsaber wielders blocked and reflected at them with ease. Queen Myrrah rode a massive beetle known as the Tempest. It flew into the air with her and started projecting beams of intense light that turned the parademons to ash.

Anakin: This is no different than fighting battle droids.

Alucard: Or ghouls. It's simple.

LONDON

Aggregor, Sonic, and Shadow arrived in time to fight the parademons. Aggregor fired electrical shots to kill the creatures. Sonic jumped up, tucking into a ball and continuously slammed into the parademons quickly and in chains to attack. Shadow fired chaos shots that hit the parademons out of the air. They spotted a massive machine dug into the ground.

Sonic: GLaDOS. What can you make of this?

GLaDOS: Drills. They are tapping into the heat of the earth's core to create magma tablets.

Shadow: If they succeed, it's apocalypse on earth!

GLaDOS: They won't suceed. All forces. Your primary targets are the drills. Destroy them at all cost!

WASHINGTON D.C.

Ultimate Echo Echo: You heard the lady. Rock n roll.

Ultimate Echo Echo grabbed Kaos and flew him into the air, as Kaos fired rock attacks at the parademons, crushing and smashing them. They landed by the drill.

Ultimate Echo Echo: Looks like the main power conduit. Cover my backside.

He hit the button on his chest, changing into Echo Echo, then hit it again to turn back into Humongousaur. Kaos went behind to fight off the parademons.

Ben: Humongousaur!

He pulled his fist into the air and prepared to smash the device, when a spear pierced his back. Gwen fired a mana shot at the assailant to decapitate it. Humongousaur pulled the spear from his back and slammed his fist into the power coupling. He ran back to find cover.

Ben: Get away! Its gonna blow!

They found cover just as the device exploded.

Ben: Yeah!

More parademons attacked and Ben hit his chest button, and four prongs extended, making him larger, and green with heavier armor and tusks.

Ben: Ultimate Humongousaur!

He shifted his hands into mismile launchers to start blowing up the parademons with explosive fragments of his bones. H

NEW YORK

Steven was in battle with his son. For every sword swing, his son would dodge and counter with a blow to the face or stomach. Steven began to grow weaker with every attack.

Zongara: Don't leave us yet, father.

He grabbed Steven by the neck.

Zongara: I want you to see your family and friends die screaming! Only then will I allow you death's sweet release.

Garnet punched him in the face, making him drop Steven.

Steven: I said I'd handle him.

Garnet: You're welcome.

Darkseid dropped down on them.

Darkseid: Flee.

He fired his infamous Omega beam, which Garnet jumped and flipped away from to evade. It swerved and turned to track her. She eventually threw a parademon into the beam to stop the blast.

Darkseid: Impressive. Only one person has avoided my omega beam.

Garnet: Now it's two.

She swung a punch that sent Darkseid into the building. She jumped in to battle him as Zongara watched. He felt a metal finger tap him on the shoulder.

Steven: Excuse me?

Zongara turned for Steven to deliver a massive punch to send Zongara flying.

TOKYO

Isaac, Ferb, and Master Chief arrived. Isaac and Master Chief used their different weapons to fire on the parademons. Ferb began to glow, prepared for battle. He grew claws from his hands that shot into a group of parademons, firing tendrils into multiple directions into more parademons, and then pulling and slamming them together. He leapt into the air and grabbed a parademon, latching a piece of his body onto to the creature. He then threw the creature into a group of parademons that then exploded into a fiery blast. His arm turned into a pair of fists with heavy blades for fingers that shot out and stretched into a large group, and then slammed them together, then into the ground.

Master Chief: Get to the drill!

Isaac: Got it!

While Ferb fought the parademons, Isaac and Master Chief made it to the next drill.

Isaac: You got any explosives?

Master Chief: Yeah.

He pulled a device out from his back and latched it onto the main power coupling. He and Isaac jumped back as the device exploded and destroyed the drill.

Ferb: GLaDOS! The drill in our area is destroyed!

GLaDOS: Excellent. Only a few remain.

Isaac pulled out two plasma cutters, and shot at the parademons with precision. Master Chief used his assault rifle to knock the creatures out of the air. Ferb jumped up to a ship, grabbing an Apokoliptic catapult, and throwing it through.

ROME

The Didact, COG soldiers, and Darth Maul arrived. The COG soldiers took cover and fired with their lancers, and occasionally sawed the flying creatures in half with their under-barrel chainsaws. The Didact used his telekinetic abilities to grab and crush the floating battle ships with ease. Darth Maul used his double bladed red lightsaber to

VENICE

Thor, Martian Manhunter, Star Lord, Iron man, and Megatron arrived to battle. Thor summoned lightning from the sky into his hammer, Mjolnir, and fired it at hundreds of the parademon soldiers. Iron man used a combination of his repulsors, missiles and laser beams to blast the ships out of the air along with his unibeam chest weapon. Star Lord flew into the air with his boot mounted jets and fired his elemental weapons to freeze, burn and shock the demon troops. Martian Manhunter morphed into a number of different creatures to attack and phase through different alien creatures and take them out. Megatron used his bladed fusion cannon to fire at the coming ships and used his flying tank mode to fight the air ships.

AUSTRALIA

Batman, Black Widow, Hulk, Flash, and Starscream arrived in the city. Batman used his different tools to hold off the parademons. He threw special batarangs to blow them up, and used his grapnel gun to throw them into each other, using his martial arts skills to take them out. Black Widow did the same thing with her respective weapons and tools. Hulk leapt into the air to smash them and crush them. A group suddenly dropped in front of him, with hundreds of parademons.

Hulk: Hulk Smash!

He slammed the ground creating a shockwave to knock them all out. Flash used his speed to evade and knock out the alien creatures. Starscream used a combination of his missiles, guns, and jet form to take out the air ships.

GREAT WALL OF CHINA

Goku, Emmet, WyldStyle, Benny, and Kerrigan arrived. Goku fired his ki blasts and used his flight and martial arts skills to destroy the parademons. He aimed upwards at a ship with his Kamehameha.

Goku: Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaa!

The blue beam streaked across the sky and destroyed a multitude of ships with ease.

Emmet and WyldStyle jumped and flipped out of the way of the attacks and kicked and knocked the parademons into each other. Benny was unsure of how he could help, but then got an idea. He started jumping back and forth with different pieces of rubble and other things to create a spaceship. He hopped inside and flew up blasting at the Apokoliptic ships. Kerrigan used her psionic blasts and telekinesis to crush the ships and the parademons.

MOUNTAIN RANGE

Metalbeard, Vitruvius, and Lord Business arrived on a mountain range in Nepal. Metalbeard used his wrist mounted dual cannon to shoot and blow the parademons out of the air. Vitruvius used different magical blasts to destroy the ships. Lord Business used a number of guns attached to his back to fire at the ships.

Vitruvius: Where'd you even get those?

Lord Business: I have no idea.

NEW YORK

Pearl and Amethyst were battling Thanos while Mabel battled Amon. In the battle with Thanos, Pearl threw her spear at him, but he unleashed a shockwave that incinerated the spear. Amethyst grabbed his infinity gauntlet with her whip and pulled it off.

Thanos: Give that to me!

Amethyst: You want it? Go and get it!

She threw it to Pearl, and Thanos ran to her to retrieve it, but not before Pearl threw it back to Amethyst. When he tried to retrieve it, he saw Pearl only had pretended to throw it. When he turned, Pearl slammed it into his face, causing him to skid across the floor, unconscious.

Amon and Mabel were clashing with Mabel's tail and Amon's dark appendages. She spat an acid attack that did nothing to affect Amon. He blasted her back with a sonic pulse, but she used it to leap off the wall and slam her headcrest into him. He recovered and turned to scar her eye. She stuck her tail through his chest, pulling him toward her, then head biting him.

Garnet was being beaten down by Darkseid. He kneed her in the stomach, and picked up her body, lifting her high into the air. He slammed her back on his knee, making her cringe in pain. Pearl tried to grapple his back.

Darkseid: You still try to fight.

He threw her away.

Darkseid: Can't you see that it's hopeless?

Garnet leapt in and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

Garnet: She won't quit as long as she's still got a breath in her body. Nobody will. Me? I've got a different problem.

She punched him right through the wall.

Garnet: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die.

Darkseid tried to punch her, but Garnet blocked it and knocked him back.

Garnet: But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am!

She leapt forward, drawing the gauntlet from her gem, preparing a massive blow, and when it hit, a shockwave floated outwards that sent Darkseid flying through multiple buildings. She sped underneath him and leapt across multiple buildings to jump right into Darkseid's path, and slam him into the floor with a double fist slam. He hit the ground hard.

Steven and Zongara were still locked in an intense battle. Steven shot Zongara back, and before long, he began to strain his body, as a tail grew from his body and his face extended into a T-Rex snout. Horns grew from around the head as a pair of dinosaur arms grew from the torso as the legs grew into dinosaur legs. Soon, Zongara had grown into a dark magic dinosaur known as Zongazonga. He let out a roar as he prepared to destroy Steven.

Steven: You think I don't have the same thing?

Steven slammed his fists into the floor that transformed into T-Rex legs as his real legs shifted and fused into a tail. A number of devices clapped over his upper body turning into a T-Rex body and head. Steven had transformed into a transformer T-Rex. Steven breathed fire from the head in a taunting maneuver. The two of them crashed into each other, biting and snapping at each other. Zongazonga threw Steven off of him and shot a ball of dark energy at Steven that knocked him back. Steven used a fire blast to fight back, which washed past Zongazonga's body. He sent Steven into the air with a single flick of his tail and then blasted him out with a darkness shot. Steven landed on the floor and struggled to lift himself off the floor. He rushed back and leapt into the air, dropping on Zongazonga. Zongazonga evaded and slammed Steven down with his tail. Steven's legs shifted back into his arms as his tail split into his legs with the body clicking back into his robot form. Zongazonga attacked the Gems. He stepped on Garnet, slammed Pearl away with his tail, and threw Amethyst into the air with his head. He tackled and knocked Mabel over, charging up dark energy in his mouth. Steven's eyes suddenly reverted to a normal color.

Steven: No!

He grabbed Zongazonga in a headlock, holding him in place, forcing the blast to go into the air. He switched back to his humanoid form and attempted to escape, but Steven wouldn't let go.

GLaDOS: Gems. There is something I have found that you should know about. I did a through scan of Steven's body, and found a super nuke placed in his heart, capable of leveling 8 miles of buildings.

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: That was intended for us.

Steven: It was intended to be a last resort.

Zongara: You're going to blow yourself up just to get me? Have you grown to care about humans? Aw, how cute! There is a little good in your heart after all!

Steven: If there is, so what? I'm not going to be around for anyone to see that!

Mabel: You're not dying alone!

Mabel ran next to him and grabbed her son with Steven, holding him in place. The two of them kissed before a orange energy began to building up in his body.

Garnet: No!

Amethyst: We need to find some cover!

GLaDOS: I can project a shield to assist you.

A yellow shield surrounded the Gems all of a sudden, as Steven began to glow brighter and brighter.

Pearl: Steven! Stop!

Garnet: We can't lose you again!

Amethyst: We can get good back into you! We can help you!

Steven: No helping me now. Goodbye, Gems.

Zongara: NOOOOO!

Steven's heart exploded into a massive fireball of death, engulfing himself, Mabel, Zongara, Amon, Darkseid, and Thanos in a massive explosion that the Gems were protected from thanks to GLaDOS' shield. Once the smoke cleared, all traces of those who were unshielded, were wiped clean and gone.

Later, everyone was gathered in Steven's original temple, watching the news cast as all the parademons and their vehicles were escaping into their wormholes.

Reporter: This has been the scene all over the world. In the wake of Zongara's defeat, his attacking forces have withdrawn, presumably back to wherever it is they came from.

Garnet: Thanks to Steven and Mabel of all people.

Martian Manhunter: In many ways, they represent the worst evil has to offer.

Pearl: But they died saving us.

Batman: I doubt that either of them died.

Amethyst: We saw it this time.

Flash: You saw it last time, too.

Ferb: What's the old saying? Believe half of what you see.

GLaDOS: And none of what you hear. They'll be back.

Ben: And we'll be ready for them.

Goku: In the meantime, Steven's buddies should probably get locked up now.

Kaos: Hey! We helped you save the world, and we don't get any recognition?

Batman: You're right. 5 minute headstart.

Lord Business: 5 minutes?! Are you kidding?

Gwen: 4 minutes 55 seconds.

The bad guys made a run for it quickly. Soon after the good guys were walking out after them. Ben was on the phone with his mom.

Ben: Yeah mom. Don't worry, I'll be home in time for dinner.

Flash: These are the end times.

Garnet and Batman were chatting.

Garnet: A headstart. You're getting soft in your old age.

Batman: Don't you have a tall building to go leap?

Pearl: The adventure continues...

The heroes ran down the stairs.

Ben 10, Gwen, Kevin.

Martian Manhunter and Iron Man.

Batman and Star-Lord.

Isaac, Master Chief, and the COG soldiers.

Groot and Hulk.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

Thor and Flash.

Black Widow, Sonic, and Shadow.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Dipper in Predator form.

Alucard and Goku.

The Master Builders.

The Crystal Gems were the last ones to run down, ready for the coming fight...

* * *

><p>Post Credits scene!<p>

In the land of the dead, Steven and Mabel and Zongara were living their own life together to raise their son. While Zongara was playing with undead people, Steven and Mabel had their own conversation.

Mabel: Steven. Tell me. What made you want to sacrifice yourself for the humans?

Steven: I don't know. It was just...when I was fighting, I realized that I was starting to care a little bit. I was fighting for a cause beyond myself. I don't know what I am, if I'm evil or not. Maybe I'll never know. And if that day comes, nobody's harmed no matter what. In the meantime, we can live our own life here, together, as a family.

Mabel: Yeah. A family...

Zongara ran back to tell his mother and father of his new friends...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Wow! So many Evil Steven Universe stories, and now it has reached a final conclusion. Steven is living his own life with Mabel in the land of the dead with his son, Zongara, while life goes on for everyone on the surface. That is it! Sorry if it was short, but I warned you for shortness in the summary. Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review for any questions, comments or concerns you have, and I will see you later! Bye!<strong>


End file.
